


Calls by Eda Clawthorne

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Uncursed AU [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, GOD this was painful to write, I have so little internet here I'm constantly suffering, Lilith Clawthorne Being a Dumbass, Luz Noceda Being a Dumbass, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sister-Sister Relationship, Uncursed AU, but they scrolls here, mom lilith, she stupid, that's just how it gotta Be you Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: Lilith has always gotten strange calls from Eda. For some reason, her sister loved updating her on whatever misadventures she'd gotten herself into.Lilith sometimes wishes she could change scroll numbers.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Uncursed AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252





	Calls by Eda Clawthorne

**Author's Note:**

> The episodes go as follows:  
> Pre-Series  
> Something Ventured, Someone Framed  
> Adventures in the Elements  
> The First Day  
> Understanding Willow  
> Enchanting Grom Fright  
> Agony of a Witch

Lilith had been plauged by her sisters calls ever since she had moved out of the house, all the way back when she was scarcely seventeen and a drop-out at Hexside.

She had a list of the most notable situations.

The scroll rang early in the morning. Thankfully, Lilith usually woke up early to get work done at the Emperor’s Coven. She was just preparing to leave when her scroll buzzed. 

Seeing that it was _Eda_ calling was highly concerning. For one, Eda _never_ got up this early. For another, she had only moved out, what, a week ago?

“Edalyn?” Lilith asked, accepting the call and bringing her scroll to her ear.

 _“Are bills normally this expensive?”_ Eda responded instantly. _“You know law, right? I feel like I’m being scammed.”_

“How do you have bills already? It’s only been a week.” Lilith inquired, confused.

 _“The landlord said everyone in the apartments have to pay at the end of each month, no acceptions'.”_ Eda explained.

“Well, that _might_ be illegal, but you _do_ live in a shady part of Bonesborough. _And_ you’re a criminal. You’d do better moving somewhere else.” Lilith said simply. “And no, I’m not housing you again.”

 _“Fair point,”_ Eda sighed. _“Is eight hundred snails a lot?”_

“Eight--” Lilith fumbled for a moment before slowly stepping outside. “Eight _hundred?_ In just a _week?_ Eda, are you _sure_ you haven’t been overusing water or gas in the apartment?”

 _“They make you_ pay _for that?”_ Eda exclaimed. _“King! You dumb demon, you racked up the rent!”_ Her voice sounded fainter as she shouted at her roommate on the other line.

 _“How was_ I _supposed to know?”_ King’s voice drifted in and out, hinting in he was yelling rather loud. _“I’m the King of Demons! I shouldn’t have to ration my water!”_

“Yeah, I think _maybe_ you should just suck up to dad, or some other person willing to room you.” Lilith deadpanned. 

“It’s dangerous for you to live with me because of the Emperor’s Coven, and you _obviously_ don’t know how to live on your own. Do your landlords even know that you’re seventeen?”

 _“As long as I pay, they don’t care.”_ Eda replied. _“There’s a thirteen and fifteen year old two doors down from me. No idea how they pay for their apartment, though.”_

“...Edalyn, every word you speak makes me more and more worried for you.” Lilith said bluntly, walking through the less-crowded streets towards the Emperor’s Castle.

 _“This place_ blows,” Eda huffed, and Lilith could hear shuffling on the other line. _“I’d do better making my own place.”_

“You’d be in even _more_ trouble, Eda.” Lilith reminded her. “Refusing to pay tax on an unregistered house is illegal.”

 _“I’m already heading for a petrifriaction sentence for the whole ‘wild witch thing.’”_ Eda said casually. _“And, you know, petty theft.”_

“You’re _not_ going to be--” Lilith glanced around at the few people in the road and lowered her voice. “Petrified. I won’t allow it. And so long you keep your head _down,_ you can continue doing, well, whatever you want to be doing.”

 _“Aw, that’s sweet.”_ Eda chuckled. _“But lets face it, I’m gonna go down by the laws hands no matter what I do. If its by the guards or the Emperor himself, only time will tell.”_

“...you’re awfully calm about that.” Lilith said quietly.

 _“I figure if I act casual about it I won’t be so terrified.”_ Eda mumbled. _“Wait! That’s it!”_

“What’s it?” Lilith wondered, mulling over her sisters earlier words and storing it away to talk about later.

 _“King! Get over here, we’re gonna go house-hunting.”_ Eda crackled over the line.

“Eda, what are you _doing?”_ Lilith demanded, sounding suspicious.

 _“Makin’ my own house, what does it sound like?”_ Lilith swore she could hear Eda’s grin. _“Oooh, I bet I could make an_ owl door!”

“Eda, that is _really_ not a good--”

The witch hung up.

Well, Lilith certainly had something to look forward to on the news soon.

Lilith’s scroll rang in the late afternoon. Considering she’d just heard from Amity that there had been _more_ trouble at school with the residents of the Owl House, she wasn’t too surprised.

“Eda,” Lilith greeted as she lifted the scroll to her ear.

 _“Lilith, you are not going to_ believe _what happened today,”_ Eda snickered.

“You caused havoc at Hexside again? I heard,” Lilith said simply, turning the page in a book she was reading.

 _“Well, yeah, that too.”_ Eda grumbled, clearly a bit miffed her surprise was spoiled. _“BUT I actually wanted to tell you about what happened with_ Luz.”

“She caused trouble too, I know.” Lilith said calmly.

_“I got her enrolled in Hexside.”_

Lilith paused than, staring at the page blankly before slowly shutting it. That could be finished at another time.

“You _what?”_

 _“I know, right?”_ Eda chuckled. _“Kid really wanted to join the rest of the nerds, so I talked to ol’ Bump.”_

“Principal Bump _let you?”_ Lilith gasped. “Great Emperor, did he just _forget_ about all the trouble you caused?”

 _“Guy said he wanted to give Luz a chance.”_ Eda explained. _“As much as I hated doing work in that school, I can admire his firm hold in teaching.”_

“And he didn’t call the Emperor’s Coven? I’m _sure_ I would’ve heard about that.” Lilith mumbled.

 _“He promised not to call. So don’t go telling on us now, eh?”_ Eda teased.

“Edalyn, I have kept secrets about you for _three decades._ If I wanted to cause trouble for you, I would’ve done it _ages_ ago.” Lilith pointed out.

 _“Just making sure,”_ Eda chuckled. _“So I guess your_ _protégé will be seeing more of Luz, then.”_

Lilith could _hear_ her sisters smug tone.

“If you’re human causes _any_ trouble with Amity, I will _personally_ throw you to the bottomless pit.” Lilith snapped. “Er, more trouble than _usual.”_

_“No promises!”_

Lilith was busy writing down logs from what had happened in the Emperror’s Coven that day when someone called her. She barely glanced at it before accepting the call.

“I’m a bit busy, could you please call back--”

_“Lily! How’s it going? Good? Nice to hear, cause I almost died today.”_

Lilith looked up from her writing and saw it was Eda she had accepted the call from. She grumbled under her breath before putting it on speaker.

“What happened this time?”

 _“Luz and I ran into those Blight kids while training at The Knee,”_ Eda explained. _“You’re apprentice ain’t that bad.”_

“Ah, yes, I recall Amity occasionally training with her siblings.” Lilith nodded to herself. 

Then she processed Eda’s words.

“Did you almost kill _Amity?”_ Lilith shouted, fearfully jerking her head towards her scroll.

 _“Eh, her siblings were in_ way _more danger.”_ Eda said nonchillantly.

“Eda, you _better_ explain what happened or _so help me-”_

 _“Alright, alright! Relax, it’s not like a slitherbeast attacked us. Oh wait, no, that’s what happened.”_ Eda taunted, clearing having a fun time.

“A _slitherbeast?”_ Lilith yelled, getting more and more anxious by the moment.

 _“Yeah, Luz accidentally awoke it when messing with your protégé’s_ _wand.”_ Eda finally clarified. _“Kidnapped me and those twin kids before Luz and Amity showed up. Kid learned an ice glyph, by the way.”_

“I take it from the tone of your voice you all managed to evade it?” Lilith said, sounding calmer, but strained.

 _“Course we did. I put the thing to sleep and we all headed off. Hey, did you know that your Blight girl is a_ huge _dork?”_ Eda snickered.

“I’m going to be asking about more details from Amity, later.” Lilith warned. “But yes, I was aware of some of her interests. Why do you bring this up?”

 _“Apparently our kids are nerd buddies or something. And I thought_ you _were bad.”_ Eda chuckled.

“Oh, be _quiet.”_ Lilith grumbled. “You’re the one who is disconcertingly calm about saying she almost _died.”_

_“I’m a Clawthorne. What did you expect?”_

It was one AM.

Lilith heard the buzzing of her scroll and rolled over in bed, tired from a long day of work. She squinted at her scroll screen for a moment before clumsily hitting accept.

“You better have a _good_ reason for calling me.” Lilith mumbled tiredly.

 _“I totally forgot to tell you earlier,”_ Eda’s chipper and wide-awake voice came through the line. _“But guess what Bump did today?”_

“Bump?” Lilith slurred. “Oh, yeah,” She yawned. “Wasn’t today Luz’s first day of school?”

 _“Aww, you remembered.”_ Eda cooed. _“Yeah, it was. Why not take a wild guess in which track she’s studying?”_

Lilith squinted and thought. Probably for a few seconds too long, but she was working on a half-awake brain, so she decided it was excusable.

“Potions track?” Lilith tried. “You did the same one, didn’t you?”

 _“Wrong!”_ Eda replied in a singsong voice. _“She’s studying_ all _of them.”_

“...Eda, that’s not possible.” Lilith said, rubbing at her eyes. “Luz can’t learn _all_ the tracks. That’s something reserved specifically for the Emperor’s--”

 _“I’m aware of it’s possibility, Libby.”_ Eda cut-in. _“Bump allowed it. He said that not only could Luz try and learn_ every _track, but he let a few other kids join in two different tracks. He’s_ mixing the tracks, _Lilith!”_ She said, getting more and more excited as she went on.

“He...he _is?”_ Lilith blinked, sitting up in bed. “I...I’ve never heard of that before. Are you _sure_ we’re talking about the same Bump?”

 _“It must be. Or Frewin’s suddenly taken over.”_ Eda said, her line crackling slightly. _“But isn’t that great? I would’ve_ cursed _someone to be able to study all those tracks!”_

Lilith winced slightly and shook her head, thoughtful.

“And you...aren’t jealous?” She wondered. “That Luz was able to get everything you wish you had? I’d be at least a little mad at Bump for waiting so long.”

 _“Oh, yeah, definitely a bit jealous, and a bit annoyed.”_ Eda agreed. _“But, honestly? I’m proud of the kid.”_ She said, voice softer.

_“She got to have everything I wanted as a kid. And, honestly? Luz deserves it.”_

Lilith stayed quiet for a little bit. Simply turning over Eda’s words in her mind and wondering how she could be talking to the same person she knew, all those years ago.

“Yeah,” Lilith agreed with a smile. “She does.”

_“Your kid erased some other kid's memories.”_

Lilith stopped, set her cup of tea down, and just... _stared_ at her scroll.

“I’m sorry, she did _what?”_

 _“Oh, so she didn’t tell you? Guess she’s not quite the Little Miss Perfect you imagined, huh?”_ Eda snarked.

“Edalyn, what do you _mean_ Amity _erased someones memories?”_ Lilith demanded. “You can’t just _tell_ me that and then go off on some superiority rant!”

 _“First of all, it’s not a superiortiy rant.”_ Eda huffed. _“Second of all, it was at Hexside while they were studying. Amity burned ‘em all up. She and Luz fixed it, though. So no harm done.”_

“No harm done? That’s _plenty_ harm done!” Lilith snapped. “What, exactly, do you mean by ‘she and Luz fixed it?’”

The silence on the other end spoke _volumes._ And every second that passed by without Eda talking was like another nail in the coffin.

 _“Before you get mad, please note that I_ am _a criminal and I’m not against using illegal spells to fix problems.”_

“EDALYN!”

 _“It went_ fine,” Eda insisted. _“Sure, there was an issue with Inner Willow, but it got all sorted out. Besides, it’s only_ partially _illegal.”_

“That does _not_ make it okay too--did you say Willow?” Lilith backpedaled suddenly.

_“Uh, yeah? Why?”_

“Amity mentioned she used to be friends with a girl named Willow.” Lilith said. “Greenish hair? Studying in plant magic?”

 _“Yeah, that’s her. They used to be_ friends?” Eda sounded just a little unconvinced. _“Doesn’t Amity, like, bully her? Well, probably not as much anymore since they seemed chill while they were here but--”_

“I don’t know the full story, but, yes, they were friends.” Lilith interrupted before Eda’s tangent went on too long. “I...wasn’t expecting Amity to talk to her in a friendly manner anytime soon.”

 _“Better late than never, right?”_ Eda offered. _“At this rate, I’m going to be dealing with_ four _kids overrunning my house.”_ She complained.

“You let them stay over,” Lilith shrugged, a smug look on her face. “There’s a reason I keep my address hidden to the public.”

_“Keep that up and I’ll be sending them over with Hooty in tow.”_

“You wouldn’t _dare--”_

Honestly, at this point, Lilith should’ve expected calls late in the night. Yes, it was only eleven forty-two, what of it?

Lilith had opened Eda’s call for barely half a second before a shout made her instantly recoil.

 _“LILITH!”_ Eda shouted, sounding _far_ too delighted for it to _not_ be suspicious. _“When were you gonna_ tell _me that Amity was as disastrous as the very house I live in?”_

“Amity? Disastrous?” Lilith repeated. “Eda, what are you _on_ about?”

_“Uh, tonight is Grom night? Remember?”_

She had _not_ , in fact, remembered. She had forgotten all about it after Amity had vented to her about becoming Grom Queen two days earlier. Lilith had thought it would be ridiculous that _Amity_ was chosen.

“Yeah, yeah, right. I remember. What about it?” Lilith coughed.

 _“Well, since you_ clearly _haven’t heard,_ your _protégé_ _was chosen as Grom Queen.”_

A terrified chill ran down Lilith’s spine.

“She was? Is she okay?” Lilith panicked, up like a shot. “Did she win? Where is she? I should call her,” She said all at once, already about to end the call on her scroll.

 _“Whoa, whoa! Relax! The kids are perfectly fine,”_ Eda said quickly. _“In fact, I think she had one of the best nights of her life.”_

“...really?” Lilith said, slowly bringing the scroll up to her ear again. “But...it’s _Grom._ The monster that shows your greatest fears, isn’t it?”

 _“I’m well aware of who Grom is, Lilith. I had to face him our year, if you recall.”_ Eda grumbled.

 _“That’s_ why I’m worried,” Lilith said. “What happened?”

 _“Well, Luz heard about it when Amity got picked as Grom Queen. She felt bad, so she volunteered to take her place. Against my suggestion.”_ She muttered, clearly still salty about the ordeal.

“And you _let her?”_ Lilith exclaimed.

 _“It’s_ Luz! _I couldn’t stop her if I tried. Plus, I felt bad.”_ Eda admitted the last part quietly.

Lilith did her best to hide a snicker.

 _“Luz, as expected, wasn’t ready for Grom and fled the school. Chased her down and was about to save her, again, when your kid decided to jump into the fray and help out.”_

“I...yeah, no, that sounds like her.” Lilith sighed. “She’s smart, but also...a bit reckless at times.”

 _“You could say that.”_ Eda snorted. _“Anyway, she and Luz managed to defeat Grom, all was well, yadda yadda yadda, that’s not the important part.”_

“Oh?” Lilith raised a brow. “What is then?”

 _“Lily, I’m genuinely not sure if you’re aware, but I’m absolutely_ positive _your kiddo has a crush on Luz.”_

Lilith nearly dropped the scroll. She stuttered and fumbled with the scroll for a moment before bringing it back up again at lightning speed.

“She _what?”_

 _“You seriously couldn’t tell?”_ Eda asked incredulously. _“I already had my suspicions, but tonight confirmed it.”_

“That...but she…” Lilith stumbled over her words before shaking her head. “Edalyn, are you _sure?”_

 _“Lilith, the two had the most romantic dance I’ve ever seen in twenty years while fighting Grom himself. Yes, I’m sure.”_ Eda deadpanned. _“Also, I found a note your kid left. It’s literally asking Luz if she wants to go to Grom.”_

“She left that on the ground for anyone to find?” Lilith scoffed.

 _“Her siblings took it when they saw I had it and left. Fairly certain they burned it.”_ Eda said casually. 

_“Anyway, I thought I should tell you. Considering this is the_ funniest _thing to ever happen to us.”_ She wheezed, about to let out a laugh she must’ve been holding in for a while.

“...well, I definitely wasn’t expecting it.” Lilith conceded. “Do you know if Luz feels the same?”

 _“Honestly? Can’t tell. Pretty sure the kid’s oblivious.”_ Eda said. _“But, then again, it’s not like she’s had a lot of friends before. Give it time.”_

“I…” Lilith frowned. “Perhaps I should have a talk with Amity.”

 _“You mean_ The Talk _or, like, confirmation that you’re fine with it? Cause if you want, I can_ totally _give her my blessing.”_ Eda questioned.

“Wha--no! I meant...more just in general.” Lilith waved around her free hand. “A crush on the only human in the Boiling Isles has to be...difficult. I meant it more as a heads up that I’m here for her.”

_“Says the person who didn’t even realize herself.”_

“Shut it,” Lilith growled. “You’d only give her your blessing because she’s _rich.”_

_“Yeah, obviously. Your point?”_

When Eda’s scroll rang, she found it odd. Nobody called her, not really. Luz didn’t know how to sync up her cell phone with scrolls and King never got a scroll out of fear he’d break it on the first day.

She was surprised to see it was from Lilith.

“What are _you_ doing, calling me?” Eda asked. “Usually that’s _my_ job.”

 _“I just...wanted to check in.”_ Lilith said slowly. _“Do you...know what today is?”_

“Uh, near the end of June?” Eda tried.

 _“The school is having a field trip today.”_ Lilith said, the graveness in her voice worrying Eda. _“It...it’s to the Emperor’s Castle.”_

Eda froze. One hand had been resting on the cloak she had started making and now it was tensed around the cauldron.

“Is Luz okay?” Eda immediately asked.

 _“Yes, she’s fine. She’s wandering about with her classmates.”_ Lilith said. _“I only...wanted to be sure you knew.”_

“I didn’t. And I’ll have a word with Bump afterwards.” Eda growled. “Keep an eye on that kid of mine, will you?”

 _“Of course, I was already doing just that.”_ Lilith assured her. _“I assure you, no harm will come to Luz while she is here. The Emperor has no need for her.”_

“That a vow, Lilith?” Eda half-teased, a pit of unease in her gut refusing to leave.

 _“It’s a promise.”_ Lilith said determinedly. _“I can say with certainty that Luz will be perfectly fine while here.”_

“See that you own up to--”

The line went dead.

The feeling of dread never left.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, Frewin is the demon that's pulled over Principal Bump's face.  
> Yes, Em & Ed burned the note. They felt like being nice. They gave Eda the Warning Glare before hurrying to destroy it and then bully Amity about it later.


End file.
